A Tu Lado
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Todos sabemos como murió Beth Greene, para unos fue justo, para otros no, para otros dio igual. Pero para mí, Beth no tuvo oportunidad de ver a su hermana y cuñado, ni siquiera se pudo despedir de Judith a quien tanto cuidó, pero... ¿qué pasó con ella, Beth? ¿Llegó al cielo? Entren y averigüenlo...


**A Tu Lado**

**Beth Greene**

Despertó de un brinco, en su cama, tenía toda la cara sudada y su cuerpo temblaba. Había sido una pesadilla. Todo aquello que creyó y sintió real, no era más que un juego de su inconsciente. Se incorporó en su cama y miró a la ventana, los rayos naranja que entraban por esa le indicaban que estaba amaneciendo, así que se levantó y estiró su entumido cuerpo. No pudo resistir la tentación y miró hacia afuera. Ahí aparcada debajo de un árbol estaba la camioneta de Otis, quien había llegado temprano al parecer. También estaba el carro de Maggie y junto a este caminando junto a su hermano Shawn estaba Jimmy, lo que inevitablemente la hizo sonreír. Pero había algo raro en el ambiente, algo demasiado tranquilo, más de lo normal. Esperó junto a la ventana para ver salir a su hermana Maggie en su paseo matutino a caballo pero eso nunca pasó. Lo que la extrañó. El grito de su hermano, llamándola para saludarla, la sacó de sus extraños pensamientos. Rápidamente saludó con su mano derecha al joven y su novio, indicando que los alcanzaría más tarde.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron hasta escuchar la voz de su padre y ver su viejo rostro.

- Bethy cariño, tu madre quería saber si te iba a levantar… -le dijo Hershel acercándose hasta ella para darle un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

La joven rubia no pudo resistir ese extraño sentimiento que de pronto la invadió y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como nunca, como si hiciera meses que no le veía.

- ¿Qué pasa hija? –quiso saber el granjero.

- Nada papi. Te quiero. –contestó besándole la mejilla.

- No estarás pensando en pedir algo caro, ¿verdad? –soltó el hombre con una carcajada.

- No, para nada. –aseguró la chica rápidamente, riendo con su padre.

- Lávate. –pidió de buen ánimo su padre. – Recuerda que hoy harán pie de manzana. –le dijo yendo en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

- No es cierto. –acusó su hija. – Pero quieres que le diga a mamá… -dijo suspicaz.

- Hace tiempo que no lo hace, y sabes que me encanta. –le dijo sonriendo mientras se palmeaba la panza.

- No pido nada a cambio porque a mí también me gusta. –rió viendo a su padre salir de su habitación, aunque sabía que la compensaría en algún momento.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara y le sostuvo la mirada a su reflejo. Algo no estaba bien. Algo era diferente. Y como si de un fugaz recuerdo fuese vio el espejo romperse frente a ella, pero seguía intacto. Miró su mano izquierda y ahí llevaba una vieja cicatriz. Pero ¿cómo llegó ahí? Se preguntó, asustada, a sí misma. Observó con cuidado su rostro y llevaba dos cicatrices más, una en la mejilla izquierda y otra en la frente al lado derecho. Lo que lo complicaba todo. ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidar como se hirió?

La voz de su madre la hizo apurarse. Al bajar las escaleras vio a su madre platicar animadamente con Patricia y Otis, a los que saludó como hacia siempre. Su madre le ordenó que le diese de comer a las gallinas y trajera huevos si es que estas no se hubiesen ido a huelga. Cosa que la joven accedió a hacer sin problemas. Después de alimentar a las ruidosas gallinas Beth fue por la cesta para poner los huevos cuando se fijó en la presencia de dos hombres a los que no reconoció pero le eran familiares. Dejando la cesta de lado Beth camino a paso lento hacia su padre y aquellos dos hombres. Sus grandes ojos interrogativos interceptaron a los cansados ojos de su padre el cual captó el mensaje sin problema.

- Bethy, estos son Dale y Shane, se quedarán un tiempo en la granja. –explicó si padre. Pero el gusanillo de la curiosidad y la duda seguían molestándola.

- Encantado de conocerte jovencita. –saludó el mayor, Dale.

- Hola. –se limitó a decir el otro hombre.

- Un gusto. –les respondió muy cortes con una enorme sonrisa, y sus manos puestas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

- Beth, cariño, termina con tus tareas y dile a tu madre que ponga dos lugares.

Aunque esos dos lugares puestos en la mesa llevaban mucho tiempo, Beth desconocía de ellos. Luego de solo asentir la rubia se alejó. La mañana pasó sin nada interesante que hacer, así que estuvo con patricia y su madre. Después del mediodía y hacer almorzado estuvo siendo custodiada por Shawn mientras paseaba con Jimmy por los alrededores.

¿Lo más extraño? No había visto a Maggie, y cada que preguntaba por ella, todos evadían el tema. Así que esa tarde subió a la habitación de su hermana, sus pertenencias seguían allí pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Se fue a su habitación y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche a estaba junto a su cama y sacó su diario… pasó las páginas y reconoció cada una de ellas excepto las últimas, pero habían sido escritas por ella misma, ahí estaba su letra que lo evidenciaba:

"_Hola,_

_Sé que ha pasado tiempo… voy a ser honesta, me olvidé de ti. Luego de la granja estuvimos moviéndonos todo el tiempo, pero pasó algo… algo bueno… finalmente. Hayamos una prisión, papá cree que la podemos transformar en un hogar…"_

Su corazón se saltó un latido al leer esas palabras, y como si de un espejismo se tratase, todo lo que creyó una pesadilla tomó sentido, y finalmente vio la realidad.

Estaba junto a Carl que sostenía a Judith sentados cerca del fuego de su improvisado campamento, todos con semblantes caídos. De uno a uno, sus compañeros de vida fueron visitados por su presencia. Tyreese. Sasha. Carol, a quien le sostuvo la mano mientras dormía. Michonne. Daryl a quien besó en la mejilla y agradeció todo lo que hizo por ella, observándolo con sus grandes ojos adornados con una sonrisa intachable. Al cuarteto que cuidó de su hermana y cuñado les agradeció aun sin conocerlos. Noah, por haberse sacrificado por ella. Rick, a quien también beso en la mejilla y le susurró un gracias. A Carl y Judith, quien le sonrió feliz de volverla a ver, Beth lamentó no poder estar ahí físicamente para que pudiese sentir su abrazo. Glenn, a quien pidió que cuidase de su hermana y le diera muchos sobrinos, también le abrazó. Y por último su hermana, Maggie, quien estaba acostada con los ojos abiertos y no había más que sufrirla.

- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado Maggie, -dijo la rubia.- nunca me voy a apartar. Estaré contigo como tú siempre lo estuviste conmigo, en especial, los momentos difíciles. Pero debes dejarme ir. –posó su mano sobre la de su hermana y como si de un reflejo se tratase, Maggie miró al vacío lugar que ocupaba Beth a su lado, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. Beth sabía que su hermana no la podía ver pero la podía sentir. – Yo cuidare de ti, de Glenn, de Judith, -dijo mirando a la pequeña a lo lejos que ya dormía en brazos de su hermano. – de todos. –concluyó. – Estoy a tu lado. Sobrevive por las dos. 0con eso último, abrazo a su hermana y le besó para luego alejarse.

Pasando cerca de Carl y Judith paró para verlos una vez más.

- ¿Se durmió? –preguntó Rick llegando hasta su hijo, quien asintió para pasarle a la bebé. – Bien, yo la llevo. –dijo el hombre con intenciones de llevarla hasta su improvisada cuna.

- ¿Papá? –llamó Carl, haciendo que su padre volteara. – Hace un momento… Judith actuó como lo hacía con… Beth. –Le costó decir.- Como si la viera. –Rick posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y le aconsejó que fuese a dormir, que les esperaba otro largo día. – Tal vez vino a verla. –se encogió de hombros el niño, pues recordaba la conversación que una vez tuvo con Beth y esta le decía que creía que las personas que amó y que habían muerto, los cuidaban desde el cielo.

Beth sonrió orgullosa de aquello y miró la escena con ternura. Mientras una luz radiante la llamaba desde el bosque, sabía que esa era su señal. Sonrió una vez más a sus seres queridos y con un los amo se despidió de todos. Con gran sonrisa se encaminó a la luz.

En medio de la noche el padre Gabriel despertó, mientras se lavaba la cara un poco alejado del grupo, vio a la joven hermana de Maggie, alejarse del campamento en dirección al bosque. Cosa que le sorprendió un poco, pero al menos sabía que estaba con ellos…

.

.

N/A: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer. Bueno solo puedo decir que esta es mi hipótesis de una despedida, digna para Beth. Muchos no saben pero Beth, no era así como de mis favoritas, no es que no me gustase sino que no le ponía mucha atención. Pero pensé que la chica merecía descanso en paz. RIP Beth Greene. Coméntenme que les pareció. :)

Hasta la próxima…

*Fic de Tara en proceso*


End file.
